Drunken Fist
by Big Meanie
Summary: When his life went down, she was there to bring it back up... Amy and Knuckles


Drunken Fist

A/N: I was almost gonna call this Drunken Fury like the Bruce Lee (?) movie, but I decided to call it Drunken Fist instead since Knuckles got some big ol' fist ya know? Written out of randomness after reading up more about Sonic Team Racing.

He slams the tiny shot glass onto the table, his massive fists made holding the glass difficult to hold but he didn't care. He wanted more, and he slurred for more at the Mobian bartender who looked at him with a shake of the head.

"Sir, you've drunk enough shots. Go home now."

"Home?" Knuckles slurs, hiccuping before slamming his fist down on the table. "I don't got no goddamn home! Gimme more!"

The bartender sighed and went to get a new bottle of the whiskey the echidna demanded. He's been coming to the bar every night now drinking him out of this particular brand whiskey that caught Knuckles' tastebuds. The mild taste stung his throat just right. Knuckles looked around, the bar was dark and near empty save for a few patrons in the corner in the far left. It was a Mobian-only bar in the human city, with everything small and low for their short heights.

Knuckles never imagined himself becoming an alcoholic, but after some rough times he found himself doing so at the ghetto part of Station Square. Before he returns to Angel Island he'd stumble all the way to Amy's apartment on the other side of town just to reciprocate himself until the day Amy banned him from coming back drunk. The bartender returned and filled the glass and the echidna drank.

"More."

"You've had enough."

"No I didn't."

"Sir, please understand. You can come back tomorrow and drink if you want. It's late and bar will be closing soon."

"F-Fine then!" Knuckles growled and snatched the bottle from the cat who didn't resist the echidna's aggression. Knowing the echidna was much stronger then himself, he let him walk out with the bottle and simply sighed.

"Can't get enough of these guys..." The bartender simply said as he walked back behind his counter to continue cleaning glasses.

Knuckles stumbled along the sidewalk, the liquid in the bottle swooshing and sloshing inside the bottle as he sat at a bus stop bench and laid on it as if he were to sleep there. He best return to Angel Island, But now his only way of getting back is out of commission. He's been sleeping on the bad stop bench for the longest now; he didn't care who saw him. He could handle himself or so he thinks.

He was startled by the sound of thunder rumbling in the sky.

'Great. Rain...' Knuckles mumbled in his thoughts. A flash of headlights unexpectedly blinds him and to his surprise Amy exits her Mini Cooper Clubman in a pink raincoat and matching boots.

"Knuckles? What are you doing here?" Her question makes him open his eyes as if he's just woken up and can't see just right. Wa she for real? Asking him such a question? Why would she dare even come to the worst part of town for him?

"A-Amy? What...doing here?" Knuckles slurred as he sat upright quickly, causing his back to ache in the lower region. "Argh!"

The pink hedgehog rushed over to him to help him off the bench and into the passenger seat of her car. Her reasons for coming was because she knew Knuckles had no where to go and was in a dangerous area where a drunken Mobian like Knuckles can get beaten badly and left for dead.

"Why are you helping..." Knuckles grunted and Amy places a hand on his shoulder.

"Shh, don't talk. I'm here because I felt bad for kicking you out my home. My place is the best place for you to stay when you're like this, Knuckles, so I came all the way down here to pick you up. I don't want you to get hurt." Amy have a soft smile as she drove in the rain back to her apartment.

The two kept quiet during the long ride back to the apartment. The fact that the radio was off and Knuckles was trying to stare out the window at the darkness outside while Amy stared ahead at the road made the two uncomfortable until Amy decided to break the ice.

"Wanna listen to the radio?" She offered.

"Yeah." Knuckles mumbled through the glass and the radio was tuned on. It played some old but well liked music. Something Amy likes listening to back home. She smiled, acknowledging the song as one of her favorites.

"Knuckles do you like this kind of music?" Amy was trying to make conversation with the echidna despite how wasted he was. He held onto the bottle of whiskey tightly as his head rolled from side to side slowly like he was slipping out of consciousness.

"Knuckles did you hear me?" Amy asked worriedly as she looked over at the echidna and saw how he falling asleep. She shook him and he mumbled.

"Who's there?"

"Knuckles, sweetheart are you ok?" The fact that she called the elder echidna 'sweetheart' made Amy blush slightly. Knuckles obviously didn't notice but it still made her flush.

"Did you call me a 'sweetheart'?" Knuckles chuckled drunkenly before the bright lights of the the underground parking garage of Amy's apartment building suddenly blinded him.

"Oh, thank goodness we've made it." Amy pulled into her parking space and got out. Knuckles fumbled with his seatbelt until the hedgehog came around and helped him out the car.

"First thing's first Knuckles, you need a bath. You smell horrible! Secondly, no sleeping on the couch, you threw up on it the last time you stayed here, so you're sleeping in the guest bedroom only after you've done number one." Amy explained.

"But I don't have to pee." Knuckles slurred.

"No Knuckles! Not that number one! Number one as in take a bath!" Amy scolded as they rode the elevator to the third floor. Leading him by the hand, Amy practically dragged Knuckles to her house and once inside, she locked her door and helped him to the bathroom.

"Alright. Here's the shower. You can use the shampoo or whatever. Give me the bottle, Knuckles." Amy extends her arm out for the echidna to and her the whiskey he'd clutched for so long and mumbled stupidly.

"It's my drink!"

"You can't shower with a bottle in your hand! I'll put it in the freezer now hand it over, Knucklehead!"

"Grr, fine then."

"I don't know why you're so stubborn this time. Maybe you drank something else at that bar this time for once. Goodness." Amy grunted as she exited the bathroom with the bottle in hand. Afterwards Knuckles removed his shoes and gloves and showered in warm water. Obviously, Amy's hair products were feminine, but it didn't matter to him, he used it to shampoo his locks and get clean. Lavender. He liked the smell and smiled when he inhaled the scent in his powerful nose.

"No wonder she smells good all the time."

X-X-X-X

Amy was in her spare bedroom fixing up the sheets for Knuckles. She rarely had guest spend the night save for Cream when she came over to be babysat. Shadow spent few months with her when he stopped by late at night after a week-long mission and was homeless temporarily. He since found a place of his own and visits her regularly when able.

She heard the shower door open and knew the echidna was finished showering.

It took him long enough to waste her hot water or so she thinks. She smiled to herself and waited for Knuckles to come into the room. He noticed how he hadn't put his gloves or shoes on and was technically more naked then he already was.

"Wow, I didn't know your knuckles were like that." Amy said as she walked over to him and touched his hand. She stopped when Knuckles flinched and stared at her with confusion.

"W-W-Why are you touch me?" Knuckles sounded nervous and Amy quickly withdrew her hand and apologized.

"Oh, I'm sorry Knuckles. I didn't mean to touch you. It's just...I never saw your knuckles before." Amy admitted. Knuckles was still somewhat drunk, but he nodded and extended his hand out to her.

"Y-You can touch t-them then..." He offered.

"Really?" Amy sounded more excited then she expected. She mentally scolded herself before she delicately touched the echidna's hand. It felt like a thick spiky bone covered in his red fur. His paw were as large as his gloves made them look. He was warm.

"Wow Knuckles. Your hand is so big." Amy said I'm astonishment and he chuckled.

"Why is yours so small?" He blurted out drunkenly. She blushed.

"Well...females have smaller body size then males, Knuckles." He giggles foolishly when she runs her fingers along his palm.

"Stop tickling me." He mumbles.

"Sorry. I just...can't get over your hands Knuckles." Amy nearly whisperers but blushes slightly when her gaze meets the echidna's. He smiles softly and gently squeezes Amy hand.

"I appreciate your help, Amy. Thank you."

She smiles back, her blush darkening. "You're welcome, Knuckles." They let go of each other's hands and Knuckles climbs into the bed quietly while Amy stops at the doorframe.

"If you need anything just call."

"Alright."

X-X-X-X

"You're coming with me."

"No! Wait! Ahh!"

Amy was forcefully grabbed by the arm by a heavyset figure in the darkness. They literally dragged the poor girl into a dark alleyway and shoved her behind the dumpster.

"Why are you doing this?! Stop!" Amy pleads to her captor who just ignored her and began to undo his belt. Amy knew what was about to happen and began to squirm. The mysterious figure beats her until she was bloodied and unable to fight him off.

He undoes his belt and his pants and rips the Mobian's dress and panties off before raping the poor girl in the darkness. She screams and begs for the pain to stop but there was nothing she could do. She was trapped. She was weak. She was nothing.

X-X-X-X

"Ahh!" Amy screamed as she clutched her sheets close to her as she sat up with sweat drenching her and her breathing rapid. It was a nightmare. The same one from the past few nights. She looked over at the time in her alarm clock and saw it was 2:13 AM. She shivered and quietly sobbed before sudden knocking on her door startled her.

"Amy? Amy you alright?" It was Knuckles' voice behind the door. He sounded both sober and concerned for the girl. She had forgotten about his company.

"K-Knuckles?" Amy squeaked.

"It's me Amy. Can I come in?"

"Yes."

The echidna opened the door and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Amy, what's wrong? I heard you screaming."

"I-I had a nightmare..." Amy sobbed and wiped away some tears. Knuckles walked around and sat on the bed to put his arm around her in attempt to comfort her. He wasn't the type to comfort anyone, but he did his best to be there for Amy given the current situation.

"It's alright there, Amy. It's just a dream, it's not real." Knuckles attempted to sound as soft as he could while rubbing her back with his large hand. She explained the horrific nightmare to him before crying aloud into his shoulder.

Luckily for her he was there to ease her pain and comfort her despite it being so out of character for him to do so. Amy was surprised of his caring behavior but didn't focus too much about it due to her current situation. He offered to sleep with her and despite how wrong it sounded she accepted his offer and he slept beside her.

He smelled of her lavender shampoo and she smiled faintly before burying her face into his chest. He wraps his arms around her small frame and she instantly finds herself feeling protected. It felt more comforting then when Sonic held her. Her eyes widened suddenly. Knuckles made her feel more safe then Sonic? For once the girl felt different about Sonic. It's for the best anyways, he'll never be with her she realizes.

"Amy..." Knuckles mumbled sleepily. She looks up at his snout, worried she woke him or spoke aloud suddenly.

"Knuckles?"

"Thank you for everything you've ever done for me."

She smiles and buried her face into his chest again.

"You're welcome Knuckles. You're always welcome."


End file.
